


A Promise of Tomorrow

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [68]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Dirty Thoughts, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Episode: s02e06 Dosed, Handcuffs, Hanging Out, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kinky, M/M, Memories, No Sex, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Drug Use, Post-Episode: S02E06 Dosed, Psychotropic Drugs, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Sexual Fantasy, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: *Prompt: In the episode Dosed Eddie very vocally stated that he didn't like handcuffs. Buck suddenly remembers this and decides to try and change Eddie's mind regarding handcuffs in a very seductive way.*
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	A Promise of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> *le shrug* I tried.

**_A Promise of Tomorrow_ **

Buck and Eddie were coming off of a 12 ready to chill and hang. Christopher was at a lock in for an end of year celebration at his school so they headed to Buck's.

"I swear if we have to save another drunk or high person before the end of the year it's too soon." Eddie shook his head as he caught the beer buck passed over to him.

"Come on. They're a little entertaining, after the fact at least. Once we've got 'em safe from whatever trouble they got themselves into." Buck replied. "She said you had the prettiest eyes and the biggest arms." Buck teased tilting his head. 

"She was just drunk. And I got her arm out of the shaft intact." Eddie shrugged.

"Nah. Sometimes what people say while drunk can be true. Liquid socializer." Buck winked.

"Sure. Makes you even more touchy." Eddie joked back.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it." Buck said, fighting a smile.

"Nah."

"So, they do this every year?" Buck asked.

"What? Christopher? No, it's the first time I've heard of it. I think it's only a last year thing. We had things like it back when I was in school." Eddie explained.

"Hope he's having fun. Know he is. It's too late for pizza but I've got leftover pasta or I could make something real quick. We shouldn't be drinking too much on empty stomachs." Buck moved to rummage around his fridge ready for Eddie's decision.

"Nah. You're pastas good. Bobby taught you right." Eddie nudged.

"Ha. I'll admit I've still got room for improvement but I'll take the compliment though." Buck preened. "We need to get him teaching you. You'd save on take out and you'd both be eating healthier more often."

"I'm not completely helpless in the kitchen, I manage." Eddie defended himself.

"Yeah. Hey. No judgment. I didn't know the basics till Bobby." 

The island turned quiet in the kitchen as the only sound was Buck warming up their food as Eddie watched him. He got a good look at Buck from the back with a soft tee on.

Buck was humming to himself softly and Eddie recognized the song and moved his head and sounders to the tune a bit.

This was just what he needed, what they needed, to unwind.

"Here ya go man." Buck gently slid the plate over and sat with his own besides Eddie.

They were half through their second plates and talking about their shift and what they had done the other day.

"Damn, that hits the spot." Eddie nodded as he got up to start washing his plate and tossing the little bit that was left.

"Glad I could earn the Eddie Diaz seal of approval. Hope my restaurant idea really catches on." Buck joked.

"Like anything could pull you away from firefighting."

Buck bit his lip.

"Okay. Shoot. What are you thinking about?" Eddie asked.

"So. I might have been high but-"

"What?" Eddie made a face.

"Way back. During your probationary period."

"The brownies?" Eddie said.

"You- said you didn't like the handcuffs." Buck said slowly.

"I'm not following. I guess, yeah, I said that. Why are you bringing it up though?" Eddie asked.

"I guess. I'm just curious. And I'm a few too many drinks in to not ask at least." Buck laughed.

"Well. For the record. I didn't like the handcuffs. No. I didn't like feeling so out of it. It was scary. I'd never even done weed before so that was my first trip."

"Oh. No yeah. That's- that sucks. I uh. I have. Tried weed before. But it was only one time back when I was in college I was really stressed during the second semester I took and my roommate said it could help me. And, well, it did. But I never did it again though in case I had to take any drug tests afterwards and risk the scholarship that I was on. But I ended up dropping out anyway and moving around after that till I ended up here."

Eddie was silent. He gave a few quiet agreements as Buck told his story. Buck didn't often open up about his past too much. But to be fair Eddie wasn't exactly an open book himself either though.

He didn't know that he'd find someone like Buck when he'd packed up what little he'd decided to take from Texas and moved their lives over to California. Eddie was happy to find out that he just clicked with the crew and especially Buck.

"Hey. I didn't even go to college. So you got me beat there." Eddie said, patting Buck's shoulder and giving a squeeze.

Buck laughed softly. "One of the few things I've got on ya, aside from being the better cook."

"I happily conceded to your skills at that." Eddie gestured with his beer still in his hand. 

They got up and moved to the couch so they could watch a movie. Eddie got to choose from the list of ones Buck hadn't seen yet. He'd pick the best of the bunch.

They were almost done with the one he'd selected that was blowing Buck's mind and Eddie was really enjoying watching his close friend's reaction to it all.

Eddie though had to use the restroom. Buck asked him to bring him some water when he got back engrossed in the film.

Eddie gave him a 'Sure' and was off up the stairs. He was out of the upstairs bathroom when he looked to see that his phone was nearly dead. 

Out of habit he didn't like letting his phone actually die. He needed a charge in case something happened with Christopher and there was a call.

So Eddie moved over towards Buck's bed to find his charger.

It wasn't plugged in though on either side of Buck's bed. 

It felt wrong to just open Buck's drawer without asking though. Even if he knew he wanted buck to feel welcome at his place and felt the same back at Buck's.

"Hey Buck! Mind if I get your charger?" Eddie asked outward, letting his voice be carried down to the living room under the loft.

"Huh? Sure Eds. Should be beside my bed. I don't see it down here man." 

And with that Eddie finally opened the drawer besides Buck's bed. Inside was said charger exactly where it should be from what Buck said, only, there was more than just that.

A faint rattle came from the drawer opening. Inside of said drawer was a pair of handcuffs. Aside from that there were a few condoms scattered inside of it.

Eddie's brain was slowly adding things together as he picked up the charger and his body moved downstairs while on autopilot.

He returned with the charger and plugged in his phone besides them as Buck asked about the water. Eddie had forgotten.

"You have handcuffs?" Eddie said, looking at Buck like he'd grown a second head suddenly.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. They're uh. A souvenir from a while back." Buck said, turning to Eddie then looking down at the floor before getting up for that water.

He brought back one for Eddie too. Best to hydrate before they got hangovers for a few beers.

Eddie was checking his phone to see that there wasn't a missed text and that it was charging.

Buck swallowed nothing.

"Souvenir huh? Uh. There's a story there?" Eddie asked.

"Yep." Buck bit his lip.

"So-" Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say, I was the opposite of you in regards to them." Buck turned back to the ending movie.

And. Okay. No. That was a lot. A lot of things to go through Eddie's mind all at once.

Buck had handcuffs. 

Buck enjoyed them.

Buck was curious of Eddie's reaction, his thoughts on them.

Eddie was trying not to picture them, on Buck, while he was in bed, and naked, with a blush on, breathing heavily, a little sweaty.

Damn did Eddie try. He did.

But his traitorous mind was pulling that image up and slapping it across Eddie's brain.

"Sounds fun. So you liked it, them, I mean. That's why you were so cool with- being handcuffed,- and made fun of me." Eddie remembered that last bit now.

Buck hissed. "Sorry. You were still a newbie and you were always so cool and collected. I guess it felt odd seeing you like that. My bad."

"You and Ali ever-?" Eddie couldn't stop himself from asking. Why was he?

"Umm. No. She didn't even know I had them. Guess we ended before that ever came up." Buck shrugged and took another sip.

Right now things were bordering on something he couldn't quite place. They was right there. Just-

"This is gonna sound crazy."

"What?" Buck asked. His eyes fully focused on Eddie's own.

"Can I kiss you?" Eddie said.

  
  


There it was. 

"No." Buck said.

The end. Their friendship was over. He'd ruined-

"I'm sor-" Eddie shook his head.

Fuck. Fuck!

"Not now. We've both been drinking and, as much as I want to, God have I thought about it. When we're both more sober, and not possibly sleep deprived." Buck chuckled breathlessly. "Ask me again, if you really want to. I'm gonna head upstairs."

Buck got up. It was a fight. He both hated and accepted this victory. Before, Buck would jump head first straight into it. 

But now. He couldn't. 

If that was his only chance with Eddie then that was it. He didn't want it to be soured by what ifs.

"I'll see ya in the morning." Eddie said as Buck made his ascent.

"Yeah. Good night Eds."

With that Buck was up and out of view from where Eddie was sat.

It wasn't exactly a no.

It was an if. 

Eddie would take the if.

If this could be something then there wasn't anything he wouldn't do, wouldn't try.

What he felt while he was around Buck. What he felt about Buck. It was indescribable.

But it was definitely worth an if.

Eddie took a long chug of his glass and felt the cool water wake him slightly.

Buck's light upstairs dimmed as Eddie knew he was changed now and heard him laying down. 

"Good night."

Eddie found the spare pillows and grabbed the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch. 

Tomorrow was going to be something. Something good.  He could feel it. They'd make it so.

And he still had to pick up Christopher too. Buck would likely come. They could catch some breakfast with him.

He settled down thinking about the events that had led here.

From the beginning of their shift to when he'd joined, to the events that happened here tonight.

Tomorrow he was going to ask Buck to kiss him. He knew he'd still want to. He hoped that Buck would still want to too.

Sleep came easier than he thought with the beer and work and maybe, no definitely, knowing Buck was nearby.

His mind was made up. He'd do it.


End file.
